Lo Que Nunca Pudo Ser
by Nowara
Summary: El genjutsu que Itachi le mostro a Izumi antes de morir, en el que tenian una vida juntos hasta envejecer... ¿Cuantas hermosas cosas nos hubiera gustado ver que ellos dos hicieran?


**El "genjutsu" inventado para este Fic, asi como la propia relatación me pertenecen, los personajes de Naruto, Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

En Itachi Shinden: Libro de la Noche, nos relata la perspectiva de Itachi en el asesinato del clan Uchiha. En determinado punto, asesina a Izumi Uchiha y a su madre Itachi le muestra un genjutsu a Izumi antes de matarla en la que tenían una vida feliz juntos hasta envejecer, siendo esto lo último que la Uchiha vería... pues después de decirle gracias a Itachi, muere en sus brazos. Dado a que esta es la versión Cannon por parte de Masashi Kishimoto, es la que usare para este Fic.

¿Cuántas personas se quedaron con ganas de ver ese genjutsu?

He aquí lo que yo pienso que pudo haber sido en esa ilusión, mejor dicho...

* * *

 **"Lo Que Nunca Pudo Ser"**

* * *

Itachi aguantaba su respiración mientras escuchaba una conversación alegre a través del pasillo, el cuarto alumbrado por la luz de la lámpara era el comedor.

Las voces de las dos personas eran de dos mujeres. Y a una la conocía muy bien. La otra era la madre de ella. Entonces Itachi pateo la caja de basura que estaba a sus pies para hacer ruido a propósito.

— _Izumi: ¿Qué fue eso? le preguntó a su madre_

Esa voz que conocía muy bien… Itachi la reconoció inmediato, era Izumi.

— _No lo sé — Respondió su madre confundida por el ruido_

— _Izumi: Yo voy a ir a revisar. — Dijo decidida saliendo de la habitación._

Y para no ser sospechoso, Itachi corrió rápidamente al pasillo y entro al cuarto, antes de que se dé cuente su madre y grite por verle, Itachi la hizo desmayar con su Sharingan.

— _Izumi: Mamá el basurero estaba tirado... — Dijo entrando de nuevo a la habitación, viendo la escena… — ¿Itachi kun?_

Izumi vio a su madre tirada y no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando, se quedó estupefacta.

— _Izumi: Po-porqué... — Pregunto con tal inocencia…_

Él no podía escuchar más la voz de Izumi, le dolía demasiado sabiendo cuál era su misión. Concentró Chakra en su ojo… ¡Mangekyo Sharingan! para después usar el Tsukuyomi…

Izumi se quedó petrificada ante las acciones de Itachi, pero él solo se concentró en poner sus pensamientos en el genjutsu.

Tsukuyomi, el genjutsu que tenía el total control sobre el espacio y tiempo.

* * *

No lo entendía del todo bien, pero Izumi estaba viendo algo demasiado bonito para ser verdad, (obviamente proveniente del Tsukuyomi). La paz en Konoha, la tranquilidad en el clan y un Itachi libre de todo sufrimiento y al lado Izumi sonriendo. Izumi siguiendo los pasos de Itachi, se había convertido en chunnin y en ese tiempo Itachi ya era un Jounin. (Ambos tienen cerca de 19 años)

— _Izumi: ¿Itachi-kun? ¿Qué está pasando?_

— _Itachi: ¿De qué hablas? Solo estamos sentados en el lago ¿te molesta algo?_

— _Izumi: Yo… yo estaba con mi madre y llegaste tu…_

— _Itachi: Uhm no sé de qué hablas, hemos estado todo el día aquí tu y yo solos. — Respondió queriendo hacerla sentir, como si todo fuese realidad._

Ambos estaban sentados a las orillas de aquel lago donde habían platicado cuando eran más pequeños.

Itachi e Izumi de pequeños en el lago

Aunque esta vez no tenían nada para comer, Izumi comenzó a disfrutar de la situación, ignorando lo de su madre creyendo que fue un sueño o algo por el estilo. Itachi usaba el uniforme de los Jounin de Konoha, mientras que Izumi parecía tener ropa sencilla y sin mucha "elegancia"

— _Itachi: Sabes Izumi, la aldea ha alcanzado una paz… una verdadera paz. — Dijo "aliviado" Observando el agua bajo sus pies._

— _Izumi: ¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunto intrigada._

— _Itachi: Cada vez me asignan menos misiones, y una tras otra, se van convirtiendo en tareas sencillas. No más asesinatos sin sentido ni personas que escoltar…_

— _Izumi: ¡Cuánto me alegra! S… si tienes más tiempo, quizás te gustaría ir a comer algo, algún día. — Insinuó comenzando a sonrojarse levemente._

Itachi solo sonrió dejando ver su felicidad ante la propuesta de la Uchiha, pues prácticamente es lo que él quería, pasar más tiempo con ella. Aunque en el fondo su corazón se quebrase cada segundo por la evidente realidad, además de estar desgastándose por el Mangekyo…

— _Itachi: Bueno… si me encantaría de hecho._

— _Izumi: ¡¿De verdad?! — Pregunto emocionada, acercándose al rostro de Itachi mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, causando que él retrocediese unos centímetros y se sonrojase._

Para sorpresa de Izumi, Itachi le respondería con un "Por supuesto" mientras él aprovecho el acercamiento para rodearla con sus brazos y abrazarla expresando su cariño, aunque le sorprendiese, ella dejo de lado su asombro y le correspondió el abrazo.

Luego de que platicasen un rato (y de que ella comprendiese "donde" se encuentra, sin llegar a saber que es un genjutsu, sabiendo que ahora Itachi es Jounin, ella es Chunnin y el tiempo que había pasado, etc.) ambos decidieron que era hora de marcharse. Itachi debía ayudar en su entrenamiento a Sasuke junto con Shisui, y ella debía ayudar a su madre en los deberes de la casa, por lo que ambos se despidieron, aunque algo incomodos al no saber cómo hacerlo, sin más rodeos, Itachi la beso en la frente con un "nos vemos" dejándola petrificada por la emoción, se quedó ahí unos segundos viendo a Itachi irse mientras con una de sus manos tocaba su frente ilusionada por ese beso…

* * *

Cuando Izumi llego a su casa le contó a su madre lo que había sucedido, obviamente sin esconder su emoción y alegría por tener ese "avance" que tanto ansiaba con Itachi, mientras que él se encontraba fuera de su casa, escuchándola "platicarle" todo a su madre, pues ya que todo es una ilusión, Itachi no se molestó en fingir que iría a entrenar o fingir como si tuviese una vida ocupada siendo un Jounin.

Cada palabra proveniente de los finos labios de Izumi eran pequeños cortes que se clavaban en Itachi, escuchar la emoción que a la Uchiha le causaba la "cita" en la que habían quedado le causaba nudos en la garganta, la alegría que irradiaba Izumi era simplemente todo lo opuesto a lo que sucedía en el corazón de Itachi, llegando a sentir una presión tan fuerte que pensó que no resistiría mantener el Tsukuyomi, pero hasta no verla completamente feliz, no dejaría que la ilusión se desvaneciese.

Durante la noche, cerca de las 12 am, Izumi se preparaba para dormir, traía una camisa de botones larga que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, con un pequeño short con lo cual estaba lista para dormir, su madre ya estaba en el séptimo sueño cuando de pronto alguien toco la ventana de Izumi…

El ruido la asusto un poco pues no esperaba algo como eso, a tales horas, por lo que confundida aparto las cortinas de la ventana y observo a Itachi al otro lado del cristal… inmediatamente le abrió.

— _Izumi: ¡¿Q… que estás haciendo?! — Pregunto confundida, aunque a la vez emocionada._

— _Itachi: Yo… Ehem, en realidad no lo sé. — Susurro algo arrepentido._

— _Izumi: ¿Nani? ¿Te sientes bien Itachi-kun?_

— _Itachi: Solo quería decirte o no… ma… más bien pedirte… — Dijo sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, pues él no es un experto en esto del "Romanticismo"_

Izumi se rio ligeramente ante los aparentes nervios de Itachi, aunque su sonrisa le pareció de lo más tierna a él y extrañamente eso le tranquilizo un poco, asi que lo dijo, sin más rodeos ni titubeos.

— _Itachi: Quería pedirte si te gustaría caminar un rato._

— _Izumi (Deja de reír) ¿Te refieres a ahora mismo?_

— _Itachi: Solo si quieres… es que no podía dormir y me apetecía caminar por ahí._

— _Izumi: Um…_

Izumi miró hacia su habitación en búsqueda de alguna ropa mejor que la que traía puesta, pensativa sobre si irse tal cual esta, al final asi lo decidió. Irse con ropa tan "provocativa" pero ya es bastante tarde, no creía que alguien los iba a ver en las calles, además no le importaba que Itachi la viese asi…

— _Izumi: Esta bien. — Acepto con tono chiflada, como si se hubiese hecho del rogar._

Cuando ella estaba dispuesta a salir, Itachi le tendió la mano para ayudarla, ese pequeño gesto de amabilidad cautivo demasiado a Izumi, quien luego de tomarle la mano y salir con delicadeza, observaba fijamente a Itachi comenzando a perderse en él, la luz de la luna llena los acompañaba y el viento movía suavemente el cabello de ambos, sin quererlo, en esa situación, ambos se miraron por unos segundos aun tomados de la mano.

— _Itachi: Bueno uh… vamos. — Dijo repentinamente interrumpiendo el adorable silencio._

— _Izumi: C… claro. — Respondió aun perdida en Itachi._

* * *

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las solitarias calles de Konoha, aunque en un principio platicaban sobre a donde ir o que hacer, se desviaron un poco como en cualquier conversación y terminaron diciendo insinuaciones el uno al otro...

— _Itachi: Parece que ya te ibas a dormir… — Dijo refiriéndose al atuendo de ella. — Perdón por pedirte venir tan tarde._

— _Izumi: Descuida yo tampoco podía dormir. — Respondió sonriente y amable como siempre solía ser con él. — Ademas disfruto tu compañía._

— _Itachi: (Se ríe) Me alegra oír eso, no muchas personas dicen lo mismo._

— _Izumi: ¡Mentira! Como alguien podría sentirse incomodo con tu presencia._

— _Itachi: Pues… Sasuke es un buen ejemplo._

— _Izumi: Ugh, es tu hermano menor, es algo normal. No esperes nunca que yo no quiera estar contigo._

— _Itachi: ¿Te refieres a…_

— _Izumi: No.. es decir.. me refiero a ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! — Exclamo algo apenada, sonrojada a mas no poder._

Itachi se carcajeo un poco por la evidente pena por parte de ella, quien lo forzó a callarse pues no son horas para estar charlando en voz alta por las calles, en un intento para silenciarlo, ella le puso la mano en la boca a Itachi, y lo empujo contra una pared no muy fuerte. Ella se distrajo observando que una mujer ya mayor se asomaba enojada por su balcón buscando a los responsables del alboroto, para cuando se dio cuenta, Itachi la estaba observando muy profundamente mientras Izumi tenía su mano en su boca… causándole a ella aún más sonrojo.

Mas tarde, Itachi le propondría ir al rostro de los Kage y observar la aldea desde aquel lugar, pues tendrían una buena vista desde ahí.

Al llegar, Itachi se sentó sobre el rostro del Yondaime Hokage Minato, e Izumi le imito sentándose a su lado. El frio era considerable, pues a tal altura corría más viento e Izumi traía poca ropa (La camisa de botones rosada y el pequeño short) dejando sus piernas al descubierto, por lo que se juntó un poco a Itachi para aliviar algo el frio.

Él se dio cuenta y la abrazo para brindarle aún más calor, mientras que ella colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Itachi.

— _Itachi: Si tienes frio nos podemos ir. — Le susurro con un tono algo distante._

— _Izumi: Estoy bastante cómoda. — Le respondió abrazándolo más fuerte._

Itachi no pudo contenerse, por mucho que intentase le causaba demasiado dolor la situación, sin quererlo una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo. Para su infortunio, ella se percató de ello…

— _Izumi: ¿Qué te pasa Itachi-kun? — Pregunto angustiada por él, con una inocencia tajante._

— _Itachi: No… no es nada Izumi, no te preocupes._

— _Izumi: … Itachi, si algo te pasa sabes que puedes contar conmigo. — Dijo acercándose a él aún más, llegando a estar a pocos centímetros de distancia, incluso podían sentir el oxígeno que exhalaban el uno del otro._

— _Itachi: (Sonríe ligeramente, aunque notándose su falsedad) De verdad no es nada._

Ella solo se dejó llevar por lo que su cuerpo y corazón dictaban, coloco sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Itachi y después se puso encima de él estando sentados en el suelo, siendo permitido por Itachi, ella ahora ubico sus delicadas manos en el cálido rostro de él, sobre sus finas mejillas y ambos cerraron sus ojos…

Le dio un beso suave, no fue apasionado ni largo, fue perfecto. El tiempo que ambos deseaban que durase, duró, la forma el lugar, todo para ella fue justo como alguna vez había pensado, Itachi solo se limitó a corresponderla y sujetarla de la cintura. Luego de los eternos pero pocos segundos del beso, ella se separó levemente aun con los ojos cerrados, y junto su frente con la de él.

— _Izumi: Si estas triste yo te alegraré… — Le susurró transmitiendo todo su cariño._

Esas dulces e inocentes palabras fueron suficiente para que Itachi comenzase a llorar, por lo que; mientras que Izumi seguía sentada sobre él, la abrazo poniendo su cabeza en ella, llorando intensamente y sintiendo el falso pero reconfortante calor de Izumi.

— _Izumi: Esta bien Itachi… puedes decirme. — Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de él intentando consolarle._

— _Itachi: Yo… yo solo me arrepiento. — Contestó con voz entre quebrada._

— _Izumi: ¿Te arrepientes? — Pregunto algo confundida..._

— _Itachi: De no haber… no haber pasado más tiempo contigo, todos estos años._ — Apenas logro decir... sollozando.

— _Izumi: Eso no importa… — Dijo sonriendo de corazón, ante las honestas declaraciones de Itachi. — Solo importa el ahora, no es algo de lo que te tengas que arrepentir._

— _Itachi: Yo… — Murmuro apartándose un poco de ella._

— _Izumi: Tu… estabas ocupado con tus misiones cuando eras ANBU — Interrumpió tomándolo de las mejillas._

— _Itachi: Su… supongo que tienes razón — Dijo reprimiendo sus lágrimas._

— _Izumi: ahora mismo tenemos muchos motivos para sonreír ¿No es asi?_

— _Itachi: Claro…_

— Izumi: La paz en la aldea, el clan... tu... yo... — Murmuró acercándose a el y volviéndolo a besar.

Pasaron el resto de la noche ahí juntos, la mayor parte en silencio abrazados, mientras estaban recostados en el suelo observando la aldea. Los días siguientes fueron como un paraíso para ella. Itachi la iba a buscar cada mañana, desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos.

* * *

Todos los días, todo el día estaban juntos, la gente ya comenzaba a hablar sobre su relación, inclusive en una ocasión Sasuke comenzó a molestar a Itachi cuando Izumi había ido una noche para cenar en casa de ellos, causando que Itachi se sonrojase en más de una ocasión, lo cual le parecía bastante divertido a ella.

Paso el tiempo y finalmente Itachi le hizo saber que deseaba formalizar su relación, ser novios "oficialmente" se lo propuso en el mismo lugar donde fue su primer beso. Por su puesto ella acepto y le salto en brazos feliz por la propuesta.

Con el tiempo que había pasado, Itachi ya se había "acostumbrado" por decirlo de alguna forma al dolor que le causaba cada segundo que estaba con ella, cada beso, abrazo o caricia, solo le recordaba que en realidad por mucho que lo desase, jamás lo iba a poder hacer, por mucho que fingiera tener una vida tranquila con ella, la realidad es que la tiene que matar. Pero algo no cambiaba, todo lo que ella hacia y decía venían de su corazón, los sentimientos y halagos que Izumi mostraba hacia él no eran parte de la Ilusión, lo cual lograba apaciguar tanto dolor, aunque sea un poco.

* * *

Un día, luego de que comiesen en Ichiraku Ramen, en el que cómicamente se encontraron con Naruto, (En esta ilusión, Naruto y Sasuke son buenos amigos) Itachi le propuso ir de nuevo al lago que tantas veces había sido testigo del tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos, como siempre, ella solía aceptar cualquier propuesta que hiciese.

Una vez allí, el cambio su tono y forma de actuar a una muy fría y aparentemente distante…

— _Itachi: Izumi, tengo que decirte algo. — Dijo serio mientras se sentaba a las orillas del lago._

— _Izumi: ¿Pasa algo cariño?_

— _Itachi: Tu… ¿Tu eres feliz?_

— _Izumi: ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¡Claro que soy feliz!_

— _Itachi: ¿No hay nada más que desees en esta vida?_

— _Izumi: Ya te lo dije, soy plenamente feliz contigo. — Le contesto abrazándolo._

— _Itachi: Entonces, esto… ¿No te haría más feliz? — Pregunto con un tono irónico, sacando de su pantalón una pequeña caja negra, cubierta de una fina tela que la hacía parecer un regalo espectacular._

Izumi quedo impactada, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y su respiración se aceleró sin quererlo, al tomar la pequeña cajita, y abrirla casi cae desmayada por la felicidad…

— _Itachi: ¿Te casarías conmigo Izumi?_

— _Izumi: It… Itachi… no lo puedo creer… — Dijo comenzando a llorar de felicidad — ¡Por supuesto!_

Ella se lanzó contra el besándolo intensamente, siendo correspondida por él, obviamente ella estaba totalmente feliz rozando la euforia, su más grande anhelo cumplido, ahora tendría muchas cosas que hacer, organizar la boda, el vestido, los invitados… no podía pedir nada más en esta vida. Por otro lado, Itachi… bueno creo que no hace falta expresar lo que él estaría sintiendo ahora mismo.

Al separarse del beso, se pusieron de pie, y él se hinco para ponerle el anillo al dedo, tomando su mano con delicadeza y cariño, besándola después de ubicar el anillo en el correspondiente dedo.

* * *

Izumi se retiró de ser una shinobi para dedicarse a lo que verdaderamente ama, con el paso de los días, llego la boda y con ella la apasionante e inolvidable para ambos noche de bodas, demasiado intensa para ella si nos podemos a dar detalles, aun asi no había una mejor forma, ni una mejor persona con la cual decidiese entregarse en cuerpo y alma… en esa misma noche se concebiría su primer hijo al que llamarían Indra Uchiha. El parto y la crianza del bebe siendo un niño fueron días angustiosos para ella, pero todo resulto tan bien, que tuvieron un hijo más, en este caso mujer, llamándola Izumi como su madre.

La Crianza de los hijos fue una de las etapas más feliz en su "vida" para Izumi, mientras que Itachi entrenaba a Indra, ella cuidaba de la pequeña. Los días pasaban y sin darse cuenta, Indra ya se había graduado de la academia e incluso era considerado un genio, asignado al equipo de Sasuke junto a sus otros compañeros, todos en la familia de Izumi tenían un presente feliz y probablemente el futuro sería igual de alegre.

La partida de los hijos… ya suficientemente grandes como para marcharse de casa y ser independientes… Izumi que envejecía junto a Itachi, desde que se conocieron habían pasado 70 años, el cabello de ambos era completamente blanco. Ella contraería una enfermedad por la propia vejez, Itachi cuido de ella la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, protegiéndola, expresándole con acciones día con día lo mucho que la ama. El resto de sus vidas...

* * *

El Mangekyo Sharingan gastaba una gran cantidad de Chakra, ejercía una gran carga para el usuario. Y como si hubiera salido del fondo del agua, Itachi respiró profundamente y delante de él Izumi sonreía mientras caía de rodillas, Itachi sostuvo su cuerpo y agarró firmemente sus delgados hombros.

— _Izumi: G…Gracias. — La voz de Izumi era la de una anciana que había pasado los 80 años._

— _Izumi: Todo… todo parecía tan real… — Susurro con una voz debilitada, ella pensó que el amor que Itachi le tenía, fue parte de la Ilusión, es decir; Que Itachi no la amaba como ella a él._

— _Yo soy el que debería agradecerte tu..._

Ella cayo muerta para antes de que él pudiese decir todo lo que deseaba explicarle, que en realidad si la amaba, que desearía que las cosas hubiesen sido de una forma totalmente diferente y no esté cruel destino…

La mente y el cuerpo son inseparables, si la mente colapsa el cuerpo le sigue.

Izumi murió envuelta de felicidad.

Luego de poner a Izumi gentilmente en el suelo, Itachi mientras se tambaleaba logro pararse. La gran pérdida de Chakra hacia temblar su cuerpo.

Con ella en el suelo, Itachi la observo por unos minutos, todo lo que había pasado en el Tsukuyomi… simplemente le perturbaba, todo lo que sintió, lo que hicieron, abrazos, besos, cumplidos, regalos, días enteros juntos. Fue demasiado para él, de nuevo tomo en brazos el cuerpo muerto de ella y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente mientras juntaba su frente con Izumi, tal como ella hizo en su primer beso.

— _Gr… Gracias Izumi... Y ¡perdóname! — Pensaba sin lograr contener sus lágrimas, arrepintiéndose de no haber pasado más tiempo con ella, una mujer que lo amó incondicionalmente._

Todo estaba en silencio, la sangre comenzaba a secarse y en cualquier momento llegaría sasuke de la academia para afrontar el peor día de su vida, pero Itachi seguía abrazando el cuerpo muerto de su amada, ella ya había perdido el calor corporal, el color de sus labios y la usual belleza que ella solía expresar con tanta simplicidad se había convertido en el peor tormento para Itachi. Solo se escuchaban sus lágrimas, y algún grillo molesto recordandole la hora que es. La puso en el suelo, y se giró creyendo que estaba listo para dejarla, pero no fue así pues aunque camino unos pasos, su cuerpo le forzó a girarse una vez más para observarla, ahí simplemente muerta con una sonrisa proveniente de una falsa vida.

— _Itachi: Al menos… tu y yo nos iremos de este mundo sabiendo, Lo Que Nunca Pudo Ser..._

Itachi fue a la habitación de sus padres, esperando a Sasuke...

* * *

 **¡FIN!**

 **Espero les haya gustado ese one-shot, quizas me atreveria a poner una continuacion en la noche de bodas o por el estilo...**

 **¡Gracias por Leer!**


End file.
